warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Eclipsekit's Destiny
Eclipsekit is the two-moon old daughter of Lionblaze and Cinderheart, a dark golden tortoiseshell with bright amber eyes and a white tail-tip. She think's she's normal until she keeps receiving dreams from a Dark Forest warrior that tells her she'll be ThunderClan's leader one day and that she'll restore all warrior blood until no kittypets or loners are left. She's being told of a great battle coming, and that Eclipsekit is the only one who can save the clans. "Eclipsekit, want to practice fighting with me and Ivykit?" Dovekit, Whitewing and Birchfall's daughter, asked. The fluffy gray kit bounded up to a half-awake Eclipsekit. "huh? Oh, yeah," Eclipsekit mumbled. She glanced back at Cinderheart, who was sleeping and then stumbled out of the bramble nursery. Ivykit, Mosskit (Blossomfall and Toadstep), Stonekit, Whitekit and Crowkit (Mousewhisker and Icecloud) were all tussling in a big ball of fluffy fur. Ivykit, being the oldest, held the advantage with her paw placed lightly on Stonekit's throat. Eclipsekit took a flying leap and knocked Ivykit off the gray tom. "hey that's not fair!" Ivykit complained. "what's not fair? Being beaten? Keep your eyes open!" Eclipsekit growled, and shoved Ivykit in the shoulder. "Ivykit! Dovekit! Why are you fighting? You're apprentice ceremony is soon!" Whitewing called from the nursery. "lucky..." Eclipsekit breathed. you'll be there soon...just wait... a voice breathed in her ear. "huh?" Eclipsekit mewed, looking around. "okay...whatever." She watched Whitewing's kits pad back into the nursery to get groomed. "you still playing or what, Eclipsekit?" Crowkit asked. The dark gray tom was crouched, as if stalking Eclipsekit. She acted like she didn't hear, and continued to face the opposite direction. Now! Use your claws! He'll treat you with respect the voice said again. Though strange, Eclipsekit did as it said. She whipped around and pounced, using her claws to land a blow to Crowkit's face. "ow!!!! What was that for??" he yowled. Dustpelt looked over from where he was sharing fresh-kill with Spiderleg. "what happened?" the warrior asked, walking over. "Eclipsekit used her claws on me!" Crowkit whined. "shut up, it's not going to kill you!" Eclipsekit growled, her golden tortoiseshell fur was beginning to ruffle along the spine. You're right! Keep the act up! "Lionblaze! Come deal with your kit!" Dustpelt called the golden warrior, rolling his eyes. Lionblaze got up from where he sat under the Highledge and bounded over. "what did you do, this time?" he asked. "nothing! My claws just came out and...well it'll make him stronger. Besides, he gets a scar before I do!" Eclipsekit mewed. Mosskit, hearing this, leaped over from where she was cleaning her fur. "who's getting a scar before Eclipsekit?" she asked. "me!" Crowkit boasted, obviously happy now. Eclipsekit rolled her eyes, what a mouse-brain! "don't ever use your claws again until you're an apprentice, understand? I'll tell Cinderheart to keep you in the nursery for the rest of tomorrow," Lionblaze scolded, disappearing into the nursery. "great! You got me in trouble! Can't you keep your wounds to yourself?" Eclipsekit snarled, following Lionblaze. you did the right thing, little kit. At least now Crowkit knows not to mess with you. "why is this voice talking to me?" Eclipsekit asked herself, settling into her nest beside Cinderheart, who was busy talking to Lionblaze. She watched as Crowkit and his brothers came in, and Crowkit complained to Icecloud, who didn't seem to care. Eventually after all this chatter about what Eclipsekit had done, made her tired, and she fell into a deep sleep. She awoke in a dark, misty forest, and a cat stood before her. He was huge, Lionblaze's size, with a dark tabby pelt, a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes. "who are you and where am I?" Eclipsekit mewed, hinted with a snarl. Her fur was beginning to fluff. "calm down, kit. I'm only Hawkfrost," the dark tabby purred. It sounded just like the voice who had been talking in Eclipsekit's mind. so I wasn't going crazy... she thought. "what am I here for?" she asked. "you are here because I am going to teach you how to be the greatest warrior the clans have seen. Cats will shake with fear when your name is spoken and even leaders with nine lives will drop fresh-kill at your paws!" Hawkfrost growled, standing proudly. "uhh...okay. Why me?" Eclipsekit asked. Her amber eyes were glinting with interest and excitement. "because you have been chosen to save us from destruction by the time the Great Battle comes. You will be made leader of us when the war is over," Hawkfrost answered. "us? Who's us?" Eclipsekit asked again. "The Dark Forest," the dark tabby mewed. The Dark Forest! Should I go along with them? They are very powerful after all...Power is better than clanmates, am I right?